


Headmaster's Pet

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, headmaster/student, implied past Severus/Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should make the boy wait, but Severus doesn’t have it in him to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headmaster's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I found this half-written from ages ago and finished it up for my daily [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** posting. I have no idea if anyone actually requested this, or if it just came from my twisted brain. Probably the latter. Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos or errors. Thanks!

He is spread across the desk, ankles and wrists bound to each corner by thin lengths of silk. All pale skin and lean muscle and a halo of blond hair that fans around his face as he gazes up at Severus. His eyes are grey, filled with desire and just a hint of fear. Barely sixteen, and he is so like his father at that age, with slightly fuller cheeks and lips that part with each ragged breath.

But Scorpius is far more expressive than Draco has ever been. Outside with his classmates, he hides his emotions under the same haughty expression that his father crafted so well during his Hogwarts years. But here, alone with Severus in the Headmaster's Office, he drops his guard without hesitation and responds to even the barest hint of touch with trembling breaths and shudders that beg for more, even as not a sound escapes from his lips.

Severus strokes the back of his knuckles along his jaw, follows the column of his neck with light fingertips, trails over his collarbone and down. Scorpius' chest is dotted with two dusky pink nipples that tighten into knots with the mere ghost of Severus' touch. Severus can't wait to put his mouth on him, taste him everywhere, but that isn't for tonight. Tonight he is only allowed to use his hands. Scorpius might be the one in restraints, but Severus has his own set of rules that he will not deviate from, no matter how he is tempted.

He turns his fingers so only the tips of his nails brush over Scorpius' skin just below his right nipple and delights in Scorpius' answering shivers. His muscles ripple beneath Severus' touch, begging for more even if Scorpius refuses to. Severus approves. It will only make Scorpius' pleas later that much sweeter.

Severus continues a torturous path down to his navel, pausing only to dip his fingers into a pot of oil before returning to the faint blond hairs that lead a path to Scorpius’ needy cock.

“What do you say, Mr. Malfoy?” Severus whispers. He makes a lazy arc with two fingers through the soft blond thatch of hair.

“Tell me,” Severus says. “Or I shall just leave you here until morning.”

It’s barely a gasp, more breath than sound, but Scorpius parts his lips and exhales, “Please.”

Severus slides his fingers around Scorpius’ length and waits until he can wait no longer. Scorpius quivers and bites his bottom lip until it turns apple-red. It makes Severus ache, an undignified lust rushing through him like he’s a randy teenage boy again, and for the first time Severus wonders who really is in control here.

He brings Scorpius off much faster than he’d planned, only stopping twice to enjoy the sight of Scorpius’ skin flushing a dark pink, his eyes clenched, mouth moist and hanging open, and his muscles coiling tightly in preparation for his impending orgasm. Once Severus finally gives in, his sticky fist pumping as fast as he can go, he lets Scorpius come, his own mouth watering with the strings of white that shoot in a thin arc, landing in spits and spats over his stomach.

Even with years of building his willpower, Severus still only just manages to keep from bending over and having a taste. It is way to early in their relationship. Scorpius has much to learn. And so Severus silently spells the restraints open and turns his back, listening to Scorpius clamor down from the desk and pull on his school robes.

“Tomorrow, sir?” Scorpius says. Severus doesn’t need to look to know a smile lingers on Scorpius’ face. He should make the boy wait, but Severus doesn’t have it in him to say no.

“After dinner. You may visit me, if you wish. I do enjoy spending extra time with my students.”

“There’s no other student you like more than me,” Scorpius says, confident and without fear of reproach. Before Severus can react, he hears his office door open and close with a quiet snick.

“Impertinent boy,” Severus murmurs. But his own lips curve to a smile as he makes his way to his desk chair and spells his trousers open, his length springing up once free from the confines of fabric.

This is going to be a very satisfying year.

_-Fin-_

 


End file.
